SG High II
by ZebbieCullen
Summary: Sequel to SG High. Everything in Sam's life is going great, until her father delivers some bad news. Janet thinks she's fat, Ferretti only has one eyebrow, Teal'c still has a crush on the nurse and the others are just plain weird.
1. Bad News

**A/N:** Well, here's the sequel to SG High. I do not own Stargate SG-1 and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy, and please review.

Parings: Sam/Jack, Daniel/Janet, Cam/Vala

* * *

Sam woke up and rolled out of bed. She cursed when she saw the time on the digital clock and looked around for her bra and pulled on her cheerleading outfit. 

"Jack? Jack, wake up!" she said as she searched around for something for him to wear. She smiled when she found a T-shirt saying 'The Village Called, They Want Their Idiot Back'.

Jack groaned and rolled over to face Sam. "I don't want to," he mumbled.

Sam couldn't help but smiled. She and Jack had been dating for three months now, but sleeping together for one. Well, they were sleeping together, but they hadn't actually done anything yet. Jack wanted to, but between Sam's cheerleading practice and having a Christmas dance to organise after school, and Jack's hockey practice, time wasn't on their side.

"Come on, Jack," she said. "We're gonna be late."

She was able to get Jack out of bed and she dashed downstairs and put a pot of coffee on. She got a box of fruit loops out of the cupboard and made two bowls. Jack had come round to her house the night before to watch a few movies and ended up staying the night. Her brother and father had gone back to work and college ages ago, leaving her with the house again.

She had recently lost her mother in a car accident and had to adjust to life without her family, so she got a dog. A Golden Retriever from the pound called Izzie. "Morning girl," said Jack, stroking the dog's head.

"Morning, you want some coffee?" asked Sam.

"Uh," was Jack's reply.

Sam shook her head. "How come you talk to my dog, but I only get a 'Uh'?"

Jack shrugged and sipped his coffee. They quickly ate their cereal and left the house. They took Sam's car and made it with minutes to spare. Normal they wouldn't be bothered about being late, but Mr Hammond had made it very clear that if they were late one more time, detention for a month, which would mean that Sam would have even less time for the Christmas dance.

"Hey guys," said Daniel Jackson as he saw his friends' dash through the door just before the bell went.

"Hey Danny," said Jack as he took his seat.

Sam sat next to him and looked over at Janet. She was slouched in her chair looking miserable. "What's wrong?" asked Sam.

"I'm fat."

Sam looked at her best friend like she was a mental. "Your _what_?"

"Fat."

Sam looked at Daniel who shrugged. "Are you OK? Your anything but fat, Janet," said Sam.

"I've put on six pounds recently and my cheerleading uniform barely fits anymore," Janet sulked and zipped up a jacket that she was wearing.

"Your uniform doesn't fit because you're growing. You're finally catching up to the rest of us, shorty," said Sam, patting Janet on the head.

"Besides, everyone puts on weight, it's natural. I'll still love you not matter what size you are," said Daniel, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

Daniel and Janet had been dating longer than Jack and Sam and were getting pretty serious. When Jack first arrived at school he'd given Daniel a make over. He still wore the clothes he'd been advised to, but he abandoned the contact lenses, as they irritated his eyes. Instead he'd gotten new glasses, nice modern ones. Not like the thick black ones he used to wear.

"Yeah, you look great," said Ferretti.

Janet looked at him and smiled. She couldn't help smiling whenever she looked at him, no one could. Last weekend the boys had all stayed round Kawalsky's house and someone (Jack) had shaved off one of Ferretti's eyebrows whilst he was asleep. Ferretti was now great at cheering people up, as no one could look at him without laughing.

In gym class Janet was fired up and ready to go. She wanted to burn as many calories as she could in the next hour. Unfortunately they were playing dodge ball and Vala briefly distracted Janet when she asked how her hair looked. Janet was hit by the ball and was out before the game started. Determined to do some exercise, Janet decided to practice some of her cheers for the football game next week.

In Math they had a substitute teacher. He was really old and ended up falling asleep in class. Jack got out of his seat and took the liberty of taping the teacher to his chair. Sam sighed and wondered what actually went on inside her boyfriend's head, but then quickly decided that she didn't want to know.

"Where's Teal'c?" asked Daniel, as they all sat down to lunch.

"In the library," said Cam. "Reading about diseases."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Cameron shrugged. "He says it's for Biology, but I reckon it had to do with Nurse Davis. He's probably reading about symptoms so he'll know how to fake them."

Over the last few months Teal'c had developed a crush on the school nurse, so much so that his friends hardly saw him anymore.

"Maybe he'll learn something," suggested Vala.

Sam doubted it.

* * *

Jack asked Sam to give him a lift home after hockey practice. They didn't live too far away from each other and Sam liked her 'Jack time'. 

"You want to come round tomorrow?" asked Jack once they got going.

"Sure. Any particular reason?"

"It's called a date, Carter," he smiled.

Sam chuckled and pulled into Jack's drive. They shared a long kiss before he got out of the car. "See ya, Sam."

She waved and waited until he was inside before she drove off. She continued down the road and frowned when she saw her dad's car in their driveway. What was he doing home?

"Hello?" she called, as she unlocked the front door.

"In here," Jacob called from the sitting room.

"Hey. What are you doing home so early? I thought you weren't due back for a few weeks," said Sam as she sat on the couch and flipped on the TV.

He sighed. "There's been a change of plan."

She suddenly didn't like where this was going. "What do you mean?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "OK, I'm not good at his kind of thing, so I'll get straight to the point. I'm being reassigned, we have to move."

Sam felt like she had been punched in the gut. "Where? When?" she demanded.

"In about three weeks, and we're moving to Washington."

Sam's eyes widened. "WASHINGTON?!"

Jacob nodded sadly. "I don't like it any more than you do, Sam."

She shook her head. "We can't. _I_ can't. The Christmas dance is right around the corner. I have a game next week. What about Janet and Jack and all my other friends?"

"I _am_ sorry, Sam. This is the way it has to be."

But she refused to accept it. She couldn't leave. Not now, not when eveything in her life was going so perfectaly. She ran up the stairs, slammed her door shut, locked it and collapsed onto her bed, tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

TBC... 


	2. Mates and Dates

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed chapter one. Same disclaimer as before.

* * *

Cam smiled as he tossed Adria up in the air. The toddler was growing up fast and was looking more and more like her father everyday. Besides the black hair it was obvious that she was going to look like Cameron. For the first fifteen months of her life Vala didn't know who her father was, until she got some test run and found out that it was Cam. Vala couldn't believe it at first so she asked the doctors to rerun the test. So they ran them again, the third time they humoured her, but the fourth time they down right refused. It had taken a while for Cam to adjust to being a father, but he was beginning to accept it and spent more and more time with his girlfriend and their daughter. 

"Be careful, Cam," said Vala. "She has a tendency to throw up on people when they toss her in the air like that."

"Thanks for the warning," he said, holding Adria at arms length. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get a hold of Sam," she said. Sam had missed school for the first time in years and Vala wanted to make sure she was OK. "Damn, she's engaged."

"To who?"

Vala rolled her eyes and punched Cam lightly on the arm. "Idiot," she mumbled.

Cam looked shocked. "Don't talk to Adria like that," he said in a mocking tone. "Yeah, that's right sweetie. Don't listen to mommy, she's mean."

Adria responded by throwing up all over Cam's shoes. "Told you," smiled Vala. She could hardly believe that her daughter was staring pre-school soon.

"Have you told your mom yet? About us? About me?" asked Cam as she shook baby puke off his shoes.

"No, I don't think I am, she doesn't need to know."

They still hadn't told Vala's mother that Cam was the father of her grand child. Like she said, that information was on a need to know basis and Adria Mal Doran (Vala named her baby after her mom) didn't need to know. Besides, she'd probably kill Cam for knocking her daughter up.

"Oh, it's all over my pants," mumbled Cameron.

Vala smiled and took Adria out of his arms. "I'll help you get out of them," she said, her eyes twinkling. "You can even borrow some of mine."

"Sure," he said, and then he remembered what her closet consisted of. "Wait, do you have anything that isn't made out of tight leather?"

"No."

He wrestled his pants and shoes off and chucked them in the wash. Vala was glad that her mother was out, she didn't think she'd be to happy if she found her daughters boyfriend sitting on her bed in his boxer shorts.

She put Adria in her crib and gave her some toys to keep her amused. "Close you eyes sweetie, this is adult time."

Vala turned around and flopped down on the bed next to Cam. "You want to stay for dinner?" she whispered into his ear.

"Hell yeah," he said, as she ran a hand through his hair and kissed him.

Deepening the connection, he gently pushed his tongue past her lips, making her moan in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around her and ignored the clapping sounds coming from his daughter.

* * *

Janet lay on her bed being miserable and thinking about life, the universe and everything, something she often did when she was bored. She'd just been in the bathroom weighting herself and found out that she hadn't lost any weight since the previous night, even after all the exercise she did earlier. 

She groaned and rolled over. Her period started this morning, so not only was she fat she had cramps to. Sometimes it sucks being a girl, she thought.

There was a knock on the door, but she didn't feel like getting up. "Come in," she called.

The door opened and Daniel smiled down at her. She smiled back. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We had a date, remember?" he asked.

Her eyes widened and she rolled off the bed. "Oh my God, Daniel, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot. I'm sorry," she apologised.

He chuckled. "Thanks OK, I don't mind," he said. "You alright?"

Janet sighed and shook her head. "No."

"What's wrong?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"Well, for starters, I've got cramps, I think something's wrong with Sam and I'm fat!" she complained.

"You want anything for the cramps? I could get you some chocolate?" he asked. Most guys he knew run away at the discussion of a woman's menstrual cycle, but Daniel was different. He knew that Janet was in pain and wanted to help. "Why do you think there's something wrong with Sam? And for the last time you are _not_ fat."

She went up to him a hugged him. "Thanks," she whispered. No matter what she was going through she knew that she could always count on Daniel to be there for her. "And I think Sam may be in trouble, when has she ever missed a day of school?"

Daniel shrugged. "Maybe she's ill."

Janet shook her head. "No, remember last year when she came in with the flu?"

"Oh yeah, she infected half the school," smiled Daniel. "But he attendance record was kept intact."

She buried her head in his neck and sighed. ""What am I going to do? I'm going to the beach with my dad next week."

"What do you mean."

"Please," she said. "As soon as I get into the water and the whales see me they'll all start signing 'We Are Family'."

He cracked up laughing. "Don't worry, that won't happen," he assured her. "Whales can't sing."

Janet picked up a cushion and thumped him round the head with it. Daniel picked another one up and thumped her back and pretty soon they were having a pillow fight.

"So, you seen the new girl?" asked Daniel, once the pillow war was over.

"I've seen her, haven't spoken to her though."

Last month SG High got a new principle, Principle Landry. Round about the same time they got a new new kid, her name was Carolyn Lam. Nobody seemed to know very much about her but Jack was glad that he wasn't the new guy anymore.

"I know a great way to burn calories if you really want to lose weight," he smiled.

"How?"

He lent over and placed a tender kiss on her lips. "Kissing burns calories."

* * *

Jack sighed as he flipped through TV channels looking for something to watch. Sam hadn't been at school earlier and they were supposed to have a date tonight. Glancing at his watch he picked up his cell phone and dialled her number. 

"_Hello?"_ she said.

"Hey, Sam, it's Jack."

"_Oh, hey listen, I was just about to call you, I can't make our date tonight."_

"Why not?"

"_Err…just some problems at home. My dad's visiting, you know how it is."_

He nodded. His father was also in the military; the two barley saw each other any more. "It's cool, I understand. Will you be in school tomorrow?"

"_Of course."_

"OK, see you then. Love you."

"_You to."_

Sam hung up the phone and jumped slightly when she heard something hit her window. She walked over to see Jonas Quinn with a pizza box in his arms. Ever since her father told her she was moving to another state she had been locked in her room, refusing to come out. She hadn't eaten anything, so she called Jonas and asked him to deliver a pizza to her bedroom window. "Hey," she said. She opened the window and crawled down the ladder that had been left there.

"So what's going on? Why weren't you at school today?" he asked, handing her the pizza.

"I locked myself in my room."

"Why?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I'll...I'll explain tomorrow."

Jonas shrugged. "Cool, see you tomorrow."

Sam thanked him and crawled back up the ladder to her room.

* * *

TBC... 


	3. Delivering the News

**A/N:** Sorry it's been sooooooo long since I updated. Once again, I own nothing. Enjoy, and please review.

* * *

Sam walked to school the next day. She looked out the window and saw that her dad's car was gone, so she went downstairs and read a note that had been left for her. 

_Sammie,_

_I'll be home at eight. I'm sorry we have to move, but that's the way it has to be._

_Love you,_

_Dad_

She scrunched it up and threw it in the bin. She decided to skip breakfast and went to knock on Janet's door.

"Hey," she said when Janet answered the door.

The brunette smiled. "Hey, you coming to school today?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

Janet grabbed her bag and the two of them headed to school. "So where were you yesterday?"

"Locked in my room."

She gave Sam a 'look'.

"Listen, I'm not in a very good mood, I don't want to talk about it," said Sam.

Janet shrugged and decided not to ask anymore questions. "Daniel and I are going to the mall later, want to come?"

"I don't know. I don't want to intrude or anything."

"Don't worry, we're only going to pick up a few things."

"OK, sure," said Sam. She didn't really want to, but she didn't want to ditch her friend.

At SG High she was bombarded with questions about why she missed school the previous day. She told them the same thing she'd told Janet and went to sit next to Jack. They may not have been dating for very long, but they loved each other and people knew that the two of them were off limits. "Hey, Sam," said Jack.

"Hey, Jack. I sorry I had to cancel last night, I feel really bad, can we reschedule?" she asked.

"Sure. How about tonight?"

Sam smiled. "Sounds great."

The gang were all sitting French class (the one class they all had together) and were goofing around. The teacher was known as DJ Walrus but her real name was Miss Franklin. Before she became a teacher she was a DJ and since then she'd also put on a few pounds, hence her nickname.

Ferretti was talking to Teal'c when his eyes drifted over to a slightly Japanese (was it Japanese?) looking girl with black hair on the other side of the room. "Wow," he muttered. "Who's that?"

Teal'c turned around and did a casual sweep of the room. "The new girl. Her name's Carolyn, I think."

Ferretti smiled and nodded. "Nice."

Teal'c laughed. "Here's some advice, if you want to ask her out, I'd wait until you eyebrow grows back."

"I've thought about that," he said.

He opened his bag and got a small medical kit out. He found a band-aid and stuck it to where his missing eyebrow would normally be. Teal'c smiled and nodded his approval. "Very nice," he said.

Ferretti then stuck another one on his cheek. "There, now it looks like I was in a fight instead of only having one eyebrow."

He got up and crawled over to Carolyn to avoid detection by DJ Walrus. "Hey," he said.

She looked up and smiled. "Hey."

"Um, I'm Ferretti," he extended his hand.

She shook it. "Nice to meet you. I'm Carolyn Lam."

"That's a nice name," he said. "So Carolyn, where did you move from?"

"New York. My dad got a new job and we had to move," she said.

"What's he do?"

She looked a little uncomfortable. "Err, he's the principle."

Ferretti's eyebrows – well, eyebrow – shot up. "But isn't his name Principle Landry?"

Carolyn nodded. "Yeah, but I took my mother's name."

"I see." He didn't, but oh well.

* * *

Sam sat at the lunch table playing with the food on her plate, completely ignoring what was going on around her. 

"What do you think, Sam?" asked Kawalsky.

She snapped out of her train of thought. "Err, yeah sure, whatever."

Vala looked at her suspiciously. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes! I'm fine, please leave me alone!" she snapped.

Kawalsky ate a spoonful of lumpy mashed potatoes and asked, "Did you get your period or something? 'Cause your really cranky."

"I'm moving, OK. To Washington, is that what you want to hear?!" she demanded.

Everyone at the table suddenly fell silent and stared at her. Daniel was the first to recover. "Your what?"

Sam looked at the floor. "Moving," she whispered.

Jack got up and went to hug her. "When?"

"Two and a half weeks."

She excused herself from the table and no one saw her until class. The others had decided not to ask about it, she'd talk when she was ready. Sam buried herself in her work and avoided talking to anyone until she met up with Janet and Daniel after school. The trio silently made they're way to the mall.

"What are we looking for?" asked Daniel.

"I want a dress for the winter dance and I need you to say what makes my ass look big," said Janet.

Daniel sighed and shook his head. He hadn't actually asked her to the dance yet, he just assumed they were going together. "Janet, we are going to the dance, right?"

She looked a little taken back. "Of course we are."

"Cool."

They looked in various shops but didn't find anything that Janet liked. Well, actually she liked a lot of them but was really out to see what Daniel liked so she could dazzle him at the dance. She stopped walking when they went past a fashion shop. Janet took a couple of steps backwards and looked at the display. "Now those I have to have," she said, pointing at a pair of silver high heels.

Daniel and Sam came to join her. "Why? Don't you have enough?" he asked.

Janet gave him a 'look'. "Daniel, there shoes, I'm a girl, do the math," she dragged her boyfriend and an unusually quiet Sam into the shop and brought the shoes.

She was beginning to get worried about Sam. Even though her best friend was moving to another state, she wasn't that bothered. She knew that Sam would come up with some brilliant idea and would be able to stay with them, however the fact that she'd barley said anything since lunch was worrying. They gave up on the search for a dress and went home. The girls bid Daniel farewell and Janet quickly popped back to the mall to pick up the dress that Daniel said made her look like an angel. It was light blue, strapless and had glitter at the bottom.

"So, your moving," she said, once they were outside.

Sam nodded. "Looks like it."

"I'd ask you to stay with me, but you know how little room we have. Remember how crowded it always is when you and Vala sleepover?" she asked, receiving another nod from her friend. "Can't you rent an apartment?"

"No," Sam sighed. "All the ones round here are way to expensive. And how would I pay the rent? I'm way to busy to get a job."

"We'll think of something, Sam. Don't give up," she said as they came to their houses. "And have run with Jack tonight."

Sam froze. Her date with Jack! She'd completely forgot. She unlocked her front door, tripped over the dog and ran up to her room to get changed. She still had a few hours before her dad was due to arrive home, but only had a few minutes before she was supposed to arrive at Jack's house. She changed out of her cheerleading uniform and into a pair of denim jeans, a T-shirt and jacket.

She grabbed her car keys and drove to Jack's.

She parked in his drive and knocked on the door.

"Hey," she said when Jack answered the door.

He looked annoyed. "Moving? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I only found out a two days ago. I didn't know how you'd take it," said Sam.

He invited her in and lent against the door. "It's for sure, your defiantly moving?"

She nodded, unable to meet his deep, chocolate brown eyes.

"Then we have to enjoy every moment together," said Jack, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "And we'll still keep in touch, we can write and talk on the phone to each other. Besides, we'll be going to college soon, maybe we'll both get into the same one."

They sat down on the couch and switched on a movie they had rented for the night before. However, neither of them could get into the mood so they gave up and turned it off.

"Hi, Sam. Good to see you again," said Jack's mom as she came home from work.

Sam smiled. "You to, Mrs O'Neill."

She shook her head. "How many times have I told you to call me Margaret?"

Margaret took her coat off and hung it up. "So, what are you guys doing?"

"We were watching a movie, but we're not in the mood," said Jack.

"Why not?"

Jack sighed. "Sam's moving."

"Moving to where?"

"Washington," said Sam. "In just under three weeks."

Margaret looked upset. She really liked Sam and she made her son happy. Heck, she hadn't seen him this happy since before his brother died. "That's terrible," she said. "You know your welcome to visit and stay with us when ever you like."

"Thanks."

Jack smiled. Suddenly he had an idea that just might work, but he'd have to ask his mom about it later.

* * *

TBC... 

BTW, DJ Walrus is an actual teacher at my school, although I changed her name.


	4. The Game

Sam got home late that night, around eleven o'clock. She thought about crawling up the ladder to her room, but she knew she was going to have to face her father sooner or later.

"Samantha!" he said as he walked through the front door. She knew she was in hot water, he hardly ever used her full name. "Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to get through to you for hours. What's the point in having a cell phone if you don't have it on?"

She shrugged. "I was on a date, I didn't want to be disturbed."

"I was worried about you," he stared at her, wondering what to do next. "Go to your room. We'll talk about this in the morning."

"There's nothing to talk about," she said as she ran up the stairs.

The next morning Sam and her father had an argument about responsibility (well, she called it an argument, he called it a creative discussion) and it ended with her storming off to school. It was the day of the big hockey game. SG High verses Atlantis High. It was sure to be a good match and both schools were hyped up and ready to play.

Sam, Janet and Vala were in the locker room, pom poms ready. Sam didn't know why she became a cheerleader. It wasn't really her thing, but her friends were going to try out and they persuaded her. It was fun once it got going though, like gym practice.

The game soon got going. Atlantis High had a good team and by half time they were up by three.

Sam and Vala kissed their boyfriends good luck and the coach gave them a pep talk before the second half began.

Jack and Ferretti were more determined than ever to win and their hard work paid off when they won the match.

Carolyn Lam came up and congratulated them and she and Ferretti went to get a soda together.

"Aww," said Kawalsky, watching the two of them walk away. "I think our little Louis has a crush on the new girl."

"Her name is Carolyn and she's very nice," said Janet. The two of them were partners for Chemistry. "She wants to be a doctor, like I do."

Sam watched her friends talking with each other. She couldn't believe that in a few weeks she'd be leaving them all, possibly forever. She given up trying to organise the Winter dance and had given the task to Janet and Vala.

"You know," said Janet to Daniel. "You should join a soprts team, babe."

He looked horrified at the thought. "Why on Earth would I do that?"

She shrugged and kissed him. "Because you'd look good in the uniforms?"

Daniel rolled his eyes and went over to congratulate the team.

"Hey," said Jack, coming to stand beside Sam.

She took his hand in hers. "Well done," she smiled. "You played great."

"Thanks."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to leave, Jack," she whispered.

"I know, but I may have found a way for you to stick around for a bit…" he trailed off.

She looked at him. "How?"

Jack smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I don't want to tell you in case it doesn't work. I don't want to get your hopes up."

"Please," she said. "Tell me."

He shook his head. "You'll find out soon."

He kissed her again and then dragged her over where the team was celebrating their victory.

* * *

TBC... 

BTW, I know nothing about hockey.


	5. Jack's Plan

**A/N:** Here's the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Once again, I own nothing and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy, and let me know what you think.

* * *

Sam was moving in four days. In fours days she'd be in Washington. In four days she'd be leaving the best friends she'd ever had behind. In four days her whole life as going to change, and not for the better. 

She had really made these last few days count. She'd taken Janet and Vala to the spa, been to a football game with Ferretti and Kawalsky, 'gone all the way' with Jack, had been to a comic convention with Cameron, spent a day at a museum with Daniel, helped Teal'c (well, tried to help Teal'c) get a date with the nurse and even spent an evening babysitting Adria.

Mark had come round to help stack everything into boxes. Since Sam refused to, he and Jacob had a lot of work to do. The boxes had all been labelled and were ready to be moved.

She remembered Jack saying something about a plan, but it was probably too late now and he hadn't said anything else about it.

Her friends had put together a scrapbook of photo's and letters that they have given to her. Vala and Cam had even gone round the school and had gotten people to sign it. Even Brad Roberts had, and they hated each other.

She heard a knock on her front door. "Sam, can you get that?" called Mark from downstairs.

"No!" she called back. She'd gone back to the whole locking-herself-in-her-room thing.

She looked out her window and saw a dark blue car. She didn't recognise it so she shut the curtains and collapsed onto her bed. She'd been doing a lot of research on Washington, what there was to do there, what the schools were like, what the weather was like. Her father said that they'd be living right near the White House. Ha, so what? It's not like they were going to live _in_ it. She wouldn't mind moving as much if that were the case.

"Sammie?" she heard her father call. "Could you come down here?"

"No," she said again.

He waited a few seconds. "Jack's here."

That caught her attention. What was Jack doing at her house? Come to say a final goodbye? Break up with her more like.

Sam got off the bed and unlocked her door. She walked down the stairs and was greeted by the smiling face of her boyfriend. He was dressed in blue jeans with a white shirt and black jacket, a typical outfit for Jack. "Hey," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her, long and hard.

"Hey," she smiled. She hugged him and saw that his mom was talking to her brother in the living room. "What are you guys doing here?"

He shrugged. "Just come to say hello and goodbye and all that stuff you do when your girlfriend is moving to another state."

He picked her up and spun her round, causing her to laugh. "Listen," he started. "My mom and I have an idea, but it's a long shot. If it doesn't work promise me we'll always be together, not matter what."

She nodded and kissed him. "I promise. You can't get rid of me that easily."

In the living room Jacob and Mark were talking to Margaret O'Neill. The two Carter's were sitting opposite her with bottles of beer in their hands.

Jacob worked with Margaret's husband, General O'Neill, so the two knew each other fairly well. And then there was the fact that their children were dating. He introduced his son to Margaret and made her a cup of coffee.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked.

"It's about Jack and Sam," she said, sipping her steaming hot coffee. The three of them looked over to where the two teenagers were whispering to each other, their foreheads pressed together, sharing the odd kiss every now and then.

"What about them?" he asked innocently.

"They're in love. Is it really right to destroy something so precious and beautiful?" she asked. "Love is so hard to come across in this day and age, so once you've found it, you should hang onto it with everything your got, treasure it."

Jacob stared at her for a minute, unsure of what he should say.

"If you move she'll only be angry with you," Margaret carried on. "My son, Lucas – Jack's brother, was in a similar situation a few years ago. My husband had just been transferred and we had to move. He wouldn't speak to us, his grades slipped he became very anti social. He worked every night for months until he made enough money to rent an apartment in our old town. Last we heard he was in New York, we don't really know where he is now. Sam and Lucas were very alike and I think the same thing would happen to her."

"So what? You're telling me I should rent her an apartment?"

She shook her head. "No, of course not. But I'm asking you to consider moving."

"She may have a point, dad," said Mark. "Your hardly ever home and I'll be going back to college soon. Sam's a smart and responsible girl; she's by herself ninety-nine percent of the time anyway. And Jack really does seem to care about her."

"But what can I do?"

Half an hour later Mark called Sam and Jack into the living room. They sat on the remaining couch, Jack's arm around her waist, holding her close and enjoying the warmth of her body. The adults (well, Mark had the physical age of an adult but the mental age of a three-year-old) looked very serious, which made Sam slightly nervous.

Jacob sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Listen, Sam…" he trailed off.

"What?" she demanded coldly.

"After talking with Mrs O'Neill I've…I've realised how much moving would hurt you. You and Jack obviously care about each other and I don't want you to hate me," he said, looking her in the eye. "So, Margaret was wondering if…if you'd like to stay with her and Jack until you go to college."

Sam was stunned. This was the last thing she expected. She could stay? She could stay! And she'd be staying with Jack. She wouldn't have to leave her friends. It wasn't like she saw much of her father anyway, and she _would_ be going to college soon.

She nodded, a huge grin on her face. "Yes, I'd love to."

Jack let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and kissed her.

"That was your plan?" she asked.

He nodded, obviously pleased with himself. "What about Izzie?" she asked as the Golden Retriever walked in.

Jacob shrugged. "Well, she's your dog and I won't be home very much or be able to look after her…"

She turned to look at Jack's mom. "You like dogs?"

"Of course I do," Sam got up and threw her arms around Margaret. "It'll be fun having another girl in the house," she said, hugging her back.

"Thanks, dad," whispered Sam. "I love you."

"You to, Sammie. Take care," he got up and pointed a finger at Jack. "And you, if I come back and she's pregnant, your dead!"

Everyone laughed and Jack promised that he wouldn't get Sam pregnant, although that would make a great April fools joke.

Margaret went to help the Carter's with the packing, leaving Sam and Jack alone. "So," he said. "You can have the guestroom, or you can share with me."

She smiled. "Can I share with you?"

"Yeah," he whispered. He hugged her and they both went over to Janet's next door to tell her the good news.

oOo

Five hours later and the gang was all at Vala's place for a party. Janet had been delighted at the news and insisted in calling everyone right there and then. Cam suggested that they celebrate and soon they were at Vala's house. Cam stood up and said, "I'd like to make a toast."

This sould be interesting, thought Sam.

Everyone picked up their can of Coke and he carried on. "These last fews weeks have been hard on everyone, we came close to loosing Sam, but I think this proves that our friendship can and will survive anything. So, here's to us, friendship, and new found love," he smiled, casting a glance at Ferretti, who was sitting hand in hand with Carolyn Lam. The two hooked up after the game against Atlantis High.

"Shut up," said Ferretti. "You're just jealous."

"Oh yeah? Well you only have one eyebrow."

"You only have one brain cell!"

Cam sighed and gave up. Taking a sip of his Coke he went and sat next to Vala, Jack and Sam. "Well done," said Vala, giving him a light kiss. "That was a beautiful speech."

He nodded. "It was, wasn't it?"

Sam laughed and threw a handful of popcorn at him. She was so glad that she was staying. At SG High with her friends, where she belonged.

* * *

And they live happily ever after...or will they? Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
